


please gege~

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Qian Kun, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Qian Kun, i might come back and finish it, i might not though, it's like half done, it's not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: renjun is stressed after nct dreams comeback, and that's when his heat hits him. the only one left to help him in kun...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Qian Kun
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	please gege~

promotions took a lot out of the boy's. they made a comeback, preformed, went on variety shows, did more v-lives then normal. they went on tour, finally, finally getting to see their precious nctzens. they went on a world tour, getting to go to america, europe, china, japan, thailand, places some have never been before. none of them were supposed to have heats or ruts during this period of time, so everything was fine.

promotions were finally done. they got more wins than normal with this comeback, and they're happy about it. the other members of dream went out to celebrate over dinner. renjun staying home as his body lit up in heat. mark, jeno, jaemin, and jisung could both tell what was going on with him, as they were all alpha's and they almost stayed to help, but kun told them to go, and he would help the younger.

he sat in the living room as renjun was in his bedroom. the younger could smell kun's scent as it seeped through in crack under his door. he had two fingers in his mouth and his dildo in his ass, trying to find release. 

kun heard high whimpers, as suddenly was hit with the scent of renjun. he stood up and walked over to renjun's bedroom, knocking and the door before pushing it open. renjun was laying completely naked, pink dildo up his ass as he layed on all fours. he looked up, eyes full of lust and moaned around his fingers as he saw kun standing in the doorway.

kun walked over to renjun's bed after, shutting and locking the door, and sat next to the younger, his large hand trailing over the younger's body, causing him to shake all over. kun's other hand placed on renjun's smaller one as the younger thrusted the dildo into his hole. kun took hold of it and started a faster pass and renjun's fingers fell out of his mouth, as he shook, moaning louder than before.

"gege~ ahhh,"he moaned,"p-p-please,"he said in a whiper voice. moans stumbling out over his words.

"please what baby,"kun asked, thrusting the dildo faster. renjun moaned higher and higher, thighs shaking worse before his body finally released, and white cum painted his chest.

"f-f-fuck me, please gege~,"renjun said shoving his face into his pillow as he panted, still coming down from his high. kun stripped down, naked, cock hard and dripping. renjun looked over at him and looked down,"you're so big gege~,"he said with a moan. 

kun crawled back onto the bed, pulling the dildo out of the younger, watching as it gapped and slick poured out. renjun moaned as kun's scent flooded the room. the older pushed three finger's into renjun's hole, thrusting in and out, coating his finger's in slick. he pulled out, smirded the slick over his shaft before he pushed the tip into the younger.

he pulled out before pushing back in slightly."gege~ please, please, please~,"renjun panted pushing himself back onto kun's shaft.

"you're so needy baby,"kun said with a deep chuckle. he thrusted all the way into renjun, the younger's walls clenched around him as he pushed in, renjun's moans echoing throughout the whole dorm. kun bottomed out and sat still. rubbing circles into the younger's hips, as he tried to gain friction of some sort. 

he held the boy still before pulling out to thrust right back in, hitting renjun's prostate. the omega screamed in pleasure, shaking as kun thrusted in and out. his cute little cock dripped pre-come, and his hole swallowed all of kun. 

he moaned louder than before,"ahh eahh- coming, 'm coming,"he cried out, his cock twitched and cum spilled onto the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's not complete, and idk when it'll be completed, i'm just uploading this rn


End file.
